


The Wayne Family:  A Vicki Vale Expose

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [16]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Grayson (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: The following is a transcript of the GCN special "The Wayne Family: A Vicki Vale" Expose.  Journalist Vicki Vale hosted a sit down interview with each of the Wayne children after the overwhelmingly positive response to a sit down interview with the family the previous year.Originally pitched as a Reality Show for Channel 9, the Waynes turned down the original idea and offered to sit down for interviews instead.
Series: Scenes from Gotham City [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/362597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> So I've said before on the podcast I do with my friends, that I wish they would do a reality style show about the 5 Wayne kids growing up in Wayne Manor putting the FUN in dysfunctional. I started to write it that way, but the format just didn't seem right for fan-fic purposes. So this series will be in Transcript format, sans any description. I hope that this isn't confusing or displeasing to the readers. Hope you enjoy.

__**DICK GRAYSON** is centered in frame, “Confessional Style” sitting in a chair in the study of **WAYNE MANOR**.   
  
  


**Vicki Vale: ** So you all live in the manor together?

**Dick Grayson: ** Well, I don’t live here full time. But it’s a pretty big place, so Bruce has been able to afford to keep my old room available.

**Vale:** Bruce took you in when you were just a boy. So you were his first adoptee and you’ve been with him more than half your life. What was he like as a father in the beginning?

**Grayson: ** He wasn’t anything like he is now, if that’s what you’re getting at.   
  
_He pauses, thinking about how to answer the question._

**Grayson: **Bruce took me in for all the right reasons. He saw a kid whose parents were taken from him and connected with me. He knew he could be there for me because he had gone what I had gone through. But you also have to remember that because of that, he also didn’t have an upbringing like most kids.   
  
Don’t get me wrong. Alfred was amazing. With us and with Bruce. And I think Bruce probably owes the survival of those early years of Fatherhood to Al. But Bruce also went out into the world at an early age, traveling and apprenticing before returning as a man to take his place at Wayne Enterprises, so raising an angsty teenage boy was not something either of them were prepared for.

**Vale: **So there were fights?

**Grayson:** Yeah. Lots. I was rebellious when I got older. A lot of it had to do with still grieving, but I finally reached a point where I walked away from it all and needed to be my own man.

**Vale: **When you moved to Bludhaven?

**Grayson: ** Yeah. But I found my way back eventually. Just needed time to fly on my own. Get out from beneath the shadow of the B…Bruce Wayne name.

**Vale:** I want to get into your relationship with your siblings, but let’s talk about that shadow first. Bruce Wayne is not only the richest man in Gotham City, but also one of the richest men in the world. At just over $8 Billion dollars, he has turned Wayne Enterprises into a global conglomerate, lending aid to people across the world. 

In a way, he has been raising and nurturing you AND the company during all this time. Bruce’s reputation when he was your age was billionaire playboy, but you have been much more reserved and while you’re no stranger to the media, I feel like you’ve always been a humble guy. Not many heirs to a fortune like yours go on to major in criminal justice and become officers of the law. You’ve risen up in the ranks of the Bludhaven police department to the rank of detective and went on to become a consultant with the GCPD.

**Grayson:** Is there a question in there somewhere Vicki?

**Vicki: **How did you do it?

**Grayson:** Ha ha! Well, it hasn’t been easy. I think I appreciated everything Bruce gave me by taking me in after my parents died, but I spent the first 10 years of my life in a circus. I didn’t have the riches, and what fame I had, if any, was because of my parents. So I knew I always wanted to be able to work hard and make a name for myself. 

Bruce and Alfred always supported my interests. I think Al had to help Bruce see it from my perspective a little bit more when I actually left, because he knew that I needed to go off and discover myself like he once had to let Bruce leave and do.

I grew up learning about the company from Bruce though. Before my brothers and sister came along, he had no heirs, so I think he knew it was important for me to learn what was necessary in order to take over some day if need be. I’m still on the Board of Directors, so it’s not like I’m completely detached it.

**Vicki: **So let’s move to them. You left Gotham as the only child of Bruce Wayne, and now you have three younger brothers and a younger sister. Was there ever any jealously? Have you always gotten along with them? What are you relationships like with these kids?

**Grayson:** I didn’t feel jealous. I always thought that Bruce was at his best with kids in the house. I’ll admit that because Jason and I are closer to each other in age, we had a little bit of a hard time getting used to each other in the beginning, but I look at him now as one of my best friends, despite all our differences.  
  
Tim is so smart. Someday I can see him running the GCPD. One day we’re gonna look at Tim Drake as a true leader of Gotham. He’s gonna do things in this city that none of the rest of us ever thought possible.

Cassandra is the sweetest, most genuine person I’ve ever known. And she is really blossoming into such a Wayne power-house. This house…this family…desperately needed an injection of estrogen.

And what can I say about Damian. You have to remember he’s so much younger than us and until he came to live in Gotham, he was raised in an entirely different culture. But I think he has acclimated nicely and he’s a good kid.

At heart, we’re just a regular family. We may have come from different backgrounds, but we are brothers and sister. Blood or not. Bruce, and Alfred especially, have made this house a home and it’s a home that has a lot of love inside it’s walls.

**Vicki:** That is so sweet, Dick. I’m sure they all look up to you, and rightly so. Now, what about your future? You have always been good at keeping your private life private. No girls on both arms like your father’s playboy days.

But sources say you and Commissioner Gordon’s daughter Barbara have been an on-again-off-again item for a long time. Longer than anyone may have been aware. Is there truth to that?

  
**Grayson: ** Barbara and I have known each other since we were kids. She was like a sister for a long time, but yes, emotions stirred and we have attempted to date several times.

_He pauses and looks at the camera_

**Grayson:** So we figured we’d attempt to be married for once.

_Vicki is taken aback._

**Vicki:** Are you joking, or did you just announce your engagement on television?

**Gayson:** I may or may not be in a lot of trouble right now…let’s just leave it at that.

**Vicki: ** Oh boy Dick. Alright, before we wrap up, let’s get through the quick fire round. Our viewers were asked to send in the biggest questions they have for the Wayne Family. Rachel D. wants to know what you’d do with your future inheritance.

**Grayson** :  Wow Rachel. Inheritance would mean that my father would have to be dead. So yeah, little dark. But I guess someday when Bruce is gone, I’d probably want to grieve by spending some time abroad. Maybe start my own business of some sort. Keep making a name for myself.

**Vicki:** I’m sorry…I…

**Grayson:** It’s ok Vick, I’m just joking.

**Vicki:** Umm, Walter W. wants to know how you keep in such, and I quote, peak physical condition.

**Grayson:** Well, I don’t know if Walter could keep up with my regiment. Between the acrobatic background and my diet. It takes a lot of hard work. I mean, running around can only get you so far. It takes a lot of focus.

**Vicki:** And Samantha R. asks if you, well that’s not appropriate is it? Nevermind. On that note, I’m afraid we’re out of time. But tune in for the next installment on our Wayne Manor expose. I’ll be sitting down with resident bad boy, Jason Todd. 

END OF TRANSCRIPT PART 1


	2. The Black Sheep

**JASON TODD** has no time to sit. He is in the garage of Wayne Manor working on a motorcycle, his hands covered in grease, a red bandana tied around his head. 

**Vicki Vale: ** We appreciate you agreeing to the interview Jason. 

**Jason Todd:** It is what it is Vick. My brothers all agreed, so I didn't really have a choice. What would you and your viewers like to know?

  
_He doesn't stop working on the engine of the bike as he speaks._   
  


**Vale:** Your father has quite the collection down here.

 __  
Todd looks up and around at the many classic cars and motorcycles in the massive garage.  
  
  
 **Todd:** You wanna talk about Dad's cars or did you have questions about me?

_  
Vale is flustered and embarassed._

**  
Vale:** I'm sorry Jason. I didn't mean...

 **Todd:** I'm just $&#@ing with you Vale. 

_  
He turns and leans on the seat of the bike._

**  
Todd:** Yes. These things are a nice collection. Kind of Bruce's only real "Rich Guy" vice. Rubbed off on me. I've always been a little bit of a gearhead, but I definitely like helping him find pieces to fix-up or restore. 

**Vale:** So you help him collect these?

 **Todd:** Yeah, I find em, he buys em. When I was younger we worked on them together, but nowadays it's pretty much just me.

 **Vale:** So you had a good relationship growing up with Bruce?

 **Todd:** I don't know if a lot has changed. I was a street rat before Bruce came along and adopted me. But I'm still a dirty rotten scoundrel, right? I know the reputation I have in this city.

 **Vale:** Well, since you bring it up, why don't you use this opportunity to clear the air? You're known as the bad boy. The black sheep if you will. Is there truth to it? it all? What's the real Jason Todd like?

 **Todd:** I wish I knew. I guess there's some truth to it. I don't always fit in. I've got very different views of this city and what's possible and what's not. I'm not as optimistic as Dick or Bruce. And I have spent more time than the others away from home. 

**Vale** : You ran away a few times, correct?

 **Todd:** Yeah. I ran away and didn't come back for a long time. Guess that's a family tradition though. Leaving the nest so to speak. It was alot of self discovery.

 **Vale:** And what is it that you discovered about yourself during those years away.

 **Todd:** That is a damn fine question Vale. Damn fine. I guess I found out that the world is a big place. When I came home, I was a changed man for sure. I learned about true friendship. Listen, it's no secret, when I was a boy I had a lot of anger. Growing up on the street, the product of my folks, it's bound to make a boy a little feral. Dicky didn't have that kind of issue, so I don't think Bruce really knew what to do with me. 

**Vale:** So you came back tame?

 **Todd:** Not quite. I'd say I'm just a lot more reserved. Trust me, if you ask my siblings they will certainly agree I am still the troublemaker.

 **Vale:** And your brothers, and sister, what are your relationships like? We know you and Dick are close?

 **Todd:** Oh I love Dick! There's no doubt about that. 

**Vale:** And your younger brothers?

 **Todd:** I don't know how they feel about Dick.

 **Vale:** I mean what are your relationships like with them?

 **Todd:** Oh, of course, well, Damian bares the right namesake, for he is, in fact, the Devil. Tim is on the verge of breaking beneath the enormity of his own genius, but he is a sweet troubled kid, God love him! And he doesn't realize just what a hit with the ladies he really is. And Cass...there's nothing bad to say about Cass. She's the best person in the world, and I fear for the life of anyone who treats her badly.

 **Vale:** And dare we ask about your love life?

 **Todd:** I don't Vick, do you dare to?

 **Vale:** I think our viewers would definitely tell me to go for it. 

**Todd:** Well ya know, we can't disappoint the viewers, can we?

_  
She doesn't respond and waits for a response._

**  
Todd:** There is someone who I am interested in, but we're taking it slow and I'm not quite ready to go public with it. Being seen on the arm of one of the infamous Wayne Boys is not something to be taken likely, but ya know what Vale. I like you. You're a good egg. I can promise you here and now, that when I'm ready to go public, you'll get the exclusive, how bout that?

 **Vale:** A true man of mystery. 

**Todd:** I would like to take this opportunity, however, to announce my candidacy for City Council, so please, when going to the polls, Vote Todd. Because, Why Not?

_  
Vale laughs._

**  
Vale:** Oh Jason, you're too much.

 **Todd:** Hundred percent serious Vick. This town needs an enema, and I"m just the kind of guy it's gonna take to administer it.

_  
Vale is in shock._

**  
Vale:** Um...ok...well...you heard it here first folks. Jason Todd, son of Bruce Wayne, entering the race for City Council. Don't miss our next installment of The Wayne Family interviews. Who knows what the next one will say?


	3. The Genius

**Tim Drake** _sits at his desk in his study. He has his own study in the manor. A large war-room style computer set up displays a screensaver of a devious looking dark elf, popping up and peeking out from the sides of the screens at alternating moments. The bookshelves are lined with classics from Shakespeare to Sherlock, as well as full sets of Science, Economics and Law books. The large oak desk is covered in discolored rings, a fresh one forming beneath the Tardis coffee mug Tim has just set down._  
  
 _To the side of the room, there is a coffee bar set up. A little hutch with various mugs hanging and thermoses lined up. A Keurig with a rack of various flavored coffee pods and notably missing is any cream or sugar. Tim sits in a Gotham State University hoodie. He looks tired, and yet appears wide awake._

**Vicki Vale: **So Tim, you go to Gotham State? I would have thought you'd end up going to Ivy University or Hudson like your brother.

**Tim Drake:** GSU has a better criminology program. For obvious reasons. 

**Vale:** Is that what you want to do? Criminal Justice?

**Drake:** I think it's important to be well rounded. 

**Vale:** And you certainly are. You and I have had many conversations before. You're certainly the most media friendly Wayne boy. You're the most involved with Wayne Enterprises, and even though you are still young, you're often referred to as the most grown up of your brothers. What do you say to that image?

**Drake** : I agree. I am definitely the most mature one. Of the boys at least. I also arrived at Wayne Manor at a slightly older age than my brothers. I have always taken an interest in my father's company and the role that our family plays in Gotham. I try and do my best to make this city a better place. 

**Vale:** Well, that's another thing. While Bruce did adopt you, you were not the average orphan. Your parents were not poor or even middle class. Your father was Jack Drake, an archaeologist and accomplished businessman.

**Drake:** Yes. My parents were both heavily involved in their work. They were good people. We traveled a lot, so I never really planted firm roots. I read...alot. These books in here aren't for show. I've read them all.

**Vale:** All of them? In their entirety? Even the law books?

_He nods._

**Vale:** You really are a very smart young man. So how did you come to be in the care of Bruce Wayne, Tim?

**Drake:** Things started to get bad between my parents. The love was gone. The three of us grew apart all at once and I began studying in Gotham. While abroad, my parents were afflicted by poisoning. My mother succumbed and it left my father a paraplegic. We started to reconnect. He married his physical therapist.

**Vale:** She helped him regain his ability to walk, isn't that right?

**Drake:** Yes. And she helped us reconnect. I'm grateful for Dana. But eventually my father reverted to his old self. His company went bankrupt, we lost our home. His health, both physical and mental declined rapidly and that was the end. He died during a break in of our apartment, and Bruce took me in. 

**Vale:** And your step-mother? 

**Drake** : She lives in Bludhaven. She understood my need to leave. I visit her from time to time to check in on her, but she took my father's death pretty hard.

**Vale:** I'm so sorry Tim.

**Drake:** Not your fault. 

**Vale:** So you became active right away when Bruce adopted you. 

**Drake:** Yes. I spent time at Wayne Enterprises learning the business. I interned with Lucius Fox and learned about the Applied Sciences department. He's a great man. 

**Vale:** And your girlfriend? Stephanie. She lives here too?

**Drake:** Yes. 

**Vale:** You wanna tell us about her?

**Drake:** No.

**Vale:** Umm...ok. 

**Drake:** She's my girlfriend. What else is there to say?

**Vale:** Well, how did you meet? What is she like? 

**Drake:** Ms. Vale, you may be a TV Host now, but you are, at heart, an investigative journalist. I am sure you are aware of how we met, who she is, and what she's like.

**Vale:** Well, thank you Tim. I am aware of who Stephanie is. But I was told I needed to say clear of certain topics with you regarding her.

**Drake:** It is not my place to talk about Stephanie's past or kiss and tell about our relationship Ms. Vale. 

**Vale:** Well how about how you met? I have to give the viewers something. Specially after Jason told us about you being such a ladies man.

**Drake:** A ladie's man? Oh he's so funny. Steph and I met in High School. She and I were friends who became more. There's not much more to say. 

**Vale:** Do you think about a future with her?

_This catches him off guard. He stammers before finally answering._

**Drake:** Yes. I think about it. I hope for it. Who knows what will happen, but someday if I'm running Wayne Enterprises, I'd like her to be there with me by my side.

_He gets quiet and reflective suddenly and Vicki's smile grows as she watches him talk about her._

**Drake:** I'd like to be there to support her interests and her own growth. Maybe get married and start a family, or not. Depends on what we both want. To help her dreams come true and give her the life she wants. Yes...I think about it.

**Vale:** Well your brother was certainly on to something. What do you see in the future for yourself Tim? Do you think you'd follow in Bruce's footsteps and run the company?

**Drake:** I don't think I'd want to run it from the top. I'd be on the board and take an active role, but I mean, Dick is the oldest. Damian might fight him for it out of stupid pride. I could see him fighting for his birthright as opposed to thinking about the big picture. But if any of us are right for taking full control, it's Cassandra. And I don't think Damian would dare try to fight her for control.

**Vale:** We mentioned before how you are no stranger to Gotham's media. Out of all of you, I have spoken to you the most. I've always wondered why? But I think you are an extremely intelligent and kind young man Timothy Drake. You are certainly beloved in this city and I, personally, wish you nothing but the best and look forward to talking to you again sometime.

**Drake:** Always a pleasure Ms. Vale.


	4. The Pure Blood

**Damian Wayne** _sits in a large brown leather armchair. Titus, the family's large jet black Great Dane sits tall and regal beside him with Damian's hand resting on his head, scratching behind his ears. Damian looks like a king. Half lounging and half sitting straight. A mini Mad King._

_Behind Vicki, Bruce stands in the background, arms folded. Because Damian is a minor, his father has been required, though the family, and even Vicki know, that he would be there whether the law required it or not._

**Vicki Vale:** Thank you for speaking with us Damian. We appreciate it.

**Damian Wayne:** It's fine. So what would you like to know Ms. Vale?

**Vale:** Well, why don't we start with your past. Not a lot is known about you, other than you are in fact Bruce Wayne's natural born son and that you came to live with your father after spending the first ten years of your life elsewhere, presumably with your mother?

**Wayne:** Correct. My mother, who shall remain nameless at my own behest, raised me for the first ten years of my life, with Father not knowing of my existence.

**Vale:** Was your exisitence kept from your father on purpose or by chance?

**Wayne:** My mother had always intended on contacting my father but my tutelage was important to her and she did not want my father interfering in the crafting of the foundation of who I would become. 

**Vale:** Did you ask about him?

**Wayne:** No. To be honest, I never thought about my patronage. My mother was all I had known and we were quite comfortable in our lifestyle.

**Vale:** In that case, how did you come to finally meet your father?

_Damian looks over at Bruce and smirks._

**Wayne:** My mother needed to let me go into the world, and knew she would finally need to tell us both of the other's' existence.

**Vale:** And what was it like, finding out you had a father, and that he was none other than Bruce Wayne?

**Wayne:** I was indifferent...at first. When I arrived, neither of us knew what to do. I suddenly had a family. I was not used to having to share anything or care about much. Or be cared for.

**Vale:** Yes, your brothers all have spoken about leaving here to find themselves, but the opposite can be said for you. You left your original nest and came here to discover things. What have you discovered so far?

_Again, Damian looks at Bruce. Bruce doesn't look worried, nor should he. In the light of the public, Damian has always been well behaved and professional. If anything, as an act of self preservation, not just for his family name, but for himself._

**Wayne:** I have discovered the true meaning of family and responsibility Ms. Vale. Coming to Gotham has shown me what the world is like, and being a part of this family shows me what it could be. By working to help others, I have purpose. The idea of building up, as opposed to tearing down...creation vs. destruction. It is the balance of which we ourselves all have choice of which direction we tip the scale in.

**Vale:** That is very poignant Damian. You are quite smart for your age.

**Wayne:** What can I say Ms. Vale? Impeccable breeding.

_Vicki laughs softly as Damian smirks at his father._

**Vale:** Is it hard being the only kid a house full of older siblings?

**Wayne:** My siblings are the real kids of the house. So yes, it is hard, putting up with their immature antics and borish...

_He stops as his father glares._

**Wayne:** But I love my sister and brothers very much. I am lucky to have a loving and supportive family. Some are not as lucky. Which is why our family, a family of orphans, except for me, are extremely supportive of St. Swithins and the efforts of finding homes and families for those without. 

**Vale:** And how about the future? Do you see yourself following your father's footsteps and helping to run the company someday?

**Wayne:** Oh, I fully intend to take on my father's mantle, in all aspects. 

**Vale:** Those are pretty big shoes to fill, but I'm sure you can handle it. You seem like you've inherited many of your father's more positive traits.

_She glances back at Bruce._

**Vale:** It sounds like you were home schooled possibly by your mother. Do you enjoy Gotham Academy? Have you made friends here?

**Wayne:** Friends and enemies alike. There are several classmates that I would consider myself to share a friendship with. 

**Vale:** You seem like, for the most part, a loner though? 

**Wayne:** Perceptive Ms. Vale. I have, as my father has said in the past, begun to come of of my shell, as if I was a tortoise or snail of some sort. However, I lack empathy sometimes, and that can be off putting. I also lack patience and trust in most people. I suppose I can understand why many find it hard to get along with me.

**Vale:** Well your name can illicit various reactions as well, I'm sure.

**Wayne:** Some are jealous. Some afraid. Others in awe and wonder as if I was the child of an actor in Hollywood. But I am adept at paying no attention to the "haters" as it were.

_He makes quotations with his fingers, before returning his hands to the arm chair and to Titu's soft black coat._

**Wayne:** My father, and my brothers, have stressed the need they feel for me to simply be a kid. I am attempting, with slight success to do so. Making friends and other tropes of childhood. 

**Vale:** Well, Damian, I have to say you are an absolute delight. It has been a pleasure chatting with you young man. I don't know why your brothers seem to look at you as a trouble making kid, but you have been nothing but polite and shockingly mature for your age.

**Wayne:** My brothers? What did those cretons say about me?! 

_Damian leans forward. Bruce steps in._  
  
 **Bruce Wayne:** Thank you Vicki. I'll meet you and Cassandra outside in a moment.

_He looks down at Damian, who quiets himself, but his face wears an angry pouting scowl._


	5. The Doting Daughter

**Cassandra Wayne** stands with her father, Bruce Wayne outside. In the large area mainly used for garden parties and Summer get-togethers, a white pop-up tent is set up with lights and the cameras. 

**Cassandra Wayne:** Don't worry Dad. If she asks, she asks. It's not like it's not public record. 

_Vicki walks up and interrupts, touching Bruce's shoulder._

**Vicki Vale:** Bruce, if you two are talking about Cassandra's birth-father, I have no intention of going there, don't worry.

 **Bruce Wayne:** It's not?

 **Vale:** Of course not. I'm here to show these kids to Gotham, not dig up their pasts. They're your kids. I can't promise other reporters out there aren't going to dig up anything on them that's not available to the public or to those patient enough to dig, but that's not me. You should know that by now.

 **Bruce:** I'm sorry Vicki. I just get protective. Thank you.

_Vicki turns to Cassandra._

**Vale:** Are you ready?

 **Cassandra:** Absolutely.

_She kisses her father's cheek before turning and following Vicki down the steps to the mini-set._

**Vale:** I have to admit, I've been looking forward to talking to you the most. The only girl in a house full of Wayne boys. I can't wait to get your insight.

 **Cassandra:** Thank you Ms. Vale. I appreciate that.

_They sit and get settled in and the cameras begin to roll._

**Vale:** So Cassandra, you are the only daughter of Bruce Wayne, and as we've seen so far, your brothers have some big personalities. How do you manage it all?

 **Cassandra:** When I came here, I was quiet. In fact, I was mute. I had a lot of trauma in my childhood, so when I came here, I was withdrawn and did not want to share or open up, but that didn't last very long. 

My brothers, despite their rambunctiousness, their brashness....their testosterone....are the sweetest people in this world. They are selfless and caring, empathetic and passionate, to a fault sometime. They did not allow me to feel like an outsider and took me into the fold. I have been able to take care of myself my entire life, but now, just because I can, doesn't mean I have to.

 **Vale:** Well, every one of them seems to hold you in the highest regard. It's not hard to see why that might be. You have been your father's envoy and ambassador for the past two years. You've built up quite the reputation globally as being tactful, polite and professional, not to mention wise beyond your years. Do you credit that to Bruce or have you always been that way?

 **Cassandra:** I have always been of the mind that we should never stop learning. Adapting. It's important. I may no longer be mute, but I know that being quiet allows you listen more, which, in turn, allows you to understand more. My father may have placed me in my current position within our family's company because he trusts me to be headstrong and stand up when I need to, but also listen and access in my situations. 

**Vale:** Is he grooming you to take over? Seems like that is what many are thinking.

 **Cassandra:** My father isn't going anywhere, any time soon. Not if I have anything to say about it. Is he grooming me? No. I don't think of it that way. He is providing me the opportunity to learn and experience so that when the time comes, I can decide the correct course for my life. 

**Vale:** So if your father had you in mind to take over you aren't necessarily going to accept?

 **Cassandra:** I don't know. I love the company, but I love my family more and while it is nice to think of us all working together and continuing our father's legacy together, none of us can be sure what life has in store for us. It's not a time in my life that I'm looking forward to, because of what it means. Like I said, I intend on keeping my father around for as long as any of us can do so.

 **Vale:** That is sweet. You really love him don't you.

 **Cassandra:** My dad is an amazing person. There is so much about him that only we know. Sides of him that only we see. It really is like an actor who the world admires and sees one way, but they go home and there's this whole aspect of this person that the average person can't imagine. He lost so much in his life and now he thrives on family and rebuilding and growing. 

**Vale:** Do you think people see you, his children, a certain way as well?

 **Cassandra:** I would imagine that it's hard not to. We go to galas and events. We are the children of a very rich and powerful person who is a gigantic public figure. You're going to automatically have people believing we're all silver-spoon-fed spoiled kids who look down on everyone below, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. 

**Vale:** I can certainly think of a few in this city like that, and others.

There ARE people like that out there. There are children of wealthy people that fit that stereotype, and most of the time it's that inherent self-righteousness that passes from parent to child and on for as long as that family has a hold on it's wealth and/or power. But Dad's parents weren't just wealthy socialites. His father was a doctor and put so much into this city to try and turn it around, and despite that effort still was killed. it's a little different now, as you can tell, because back then, it didn't matter what he was putting his money towards, there was such anger and despair among the less fortunate, that their actions couldn't protect them. 

Now, there is a little more celebration or acknowledgement for those of different classes using their assets to benfit others and not just themselves. And he has continued his father's way of thinking when it comes to this city and the people within it. And that, in turn, has passed on to us.

Media, no offense, plays a large part in how the general public forms its opinion of people like us. I think that's why most of us put forth effort to be a part of our family's company and be there to show our support of Dad and the city, where we can. 

**Vale:** And I'm sure that's part of why you all agreed to these sit-downs so that the world can see who you really are and what you're really about. 

**Cassandra:** Precisely. We're not spoiled rich kids. We don't flaunt our wealth. Yes, we live in a big place, but we're a big family. I've always thought that if we hadn't all come into Dad's life, he probably would have donated this place and moved closer to the city, to Wayne Tower. We don't even depend on his financial support. We all have jobs, whether it's with the company or not. We see the benefits of having wealth. We see what it can accomplish and how it can be used to help others, so we're mostly all a bit frugal. We understand the value and the importance of saving and spending wisely. 

We want the world to see us as individuals, but also as a united family front that one hundred percent dedicates our lives to Gotham. 

**Vale:** And to those non-believers, what do you have to say?

 **Cassandra:** Wait and see. If you don't believe that what we say is truthful or sincere, wait. Because it's only a matter of time before, one by one, the non-believers start to come around and see us how we really are. I hope that these interviews help. I really do, but do I have complete faith that everyone is going to turn off their televisions with a brand new view, no. Preconceived notions or assumptions are hard to change. I understand that more than you know. I've seen interviews with daughters of rich powerful men, and they come off sweet and claim to be for the people and to represent them sometimes even against those fathers.

And I've seen those same daughters show how deceptive and untrue those words had been by demonstrating sheer selfishness, complete disregard for others and blind loyalty to awful people. I am not one of those people. Neither are my brothers. We understand that it sometimes takes a lot more than words to make people see it, and we're ok with that because we are confident that our actions do speak for who we are.

 **Vale:** Well I think you're a remarkable young woman Cassandra. And your father should be extremely proud. His parents would be proud of the Father that he is to all of you and the young adults that you've all become. Simply amazing! Thank you Cassandra.

 **Cassandra:** Thank you Ms. Vale.

 **Vale:** And there you have it. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian and Cassandra. The Waynes. You've seen them standing with their father Bruce, and now you've heard their voices. Young voices with old souls. I'm so glad you joined us and I can speak from years of experience here, this family is the real deal. And if you don't believe me...just wait.

_***Vicki stands removing the microphone and stops to shake Cassie's hand. "_ I meant what I said Cassandra _," she says. "_ You're an amazing young woman. Bruce should be so proud. _"_

 _"_ Thank you. I appreciate you having us on air _," she replied, removing her own mic. She gives a small wave and jobs up the steps and past her father who had been watching from the veranda. Bruce walks down._

 _"_ Get everything you needed _?" He asks her._

 _"_ All that and more _," she says. "_ You've done a terrific job with them Bruce. Seriously. I gotta hand it to you _."_

 _"_ Thank you Vicki, that means a lot coming from you. And I do appreciate you leaving the dirt outside, so to speak _," he replies._

 _"_ I have to admit, I kinda with I had the chance to talk to the other kids _," she says, motioning behind him. In the window, Harper, Duke and Stephanie peere through the window, having been watching Cass's interview along with Tim and Damian_

 _"_ You're more than welcome to sometime _," he laughs. "_ But I wouldn't bet on them having been jealous of this whole thing. _"_

 _She smirks. "_ Can I ask you something Bruce?" _she tosses her bag over her shoulders and looks around, to make sure no one is in ear shot. He nods. "_ How come you didn't try and adopt me when **I** found the Batcave?" _She laughs and kisses his shoulder as he snickers and shakes his head._

 _"_ I had another opening in the family that I was hoping to invite you to instead _," he says with a wink._

 _"_ Ah, but alas, it wasn't meant to be, _" she says, walking backwards and smirking at him._

 _"_ Well, thanks for being a trusted friend regardless Vic. It has always meant a lot to me. To all of us _," he says with a warm smile._

 _"_ Always Bruce," _she blows him a kiss and turns to rejoin her crew. He looks up at the window and the kids inside all blow him a kiss. He shakes his head, rolling his eyes and heads back inside.***_


End file.
